The Lightning discharged
by fairytailisbest294
Summary: NOTE:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY yways I got bored so I just started typing a LaLu Fanfic even though im more of a nalu yway Read to fin out what happens with Laxus with master on the way back to the n't judge what happens I typed this for a short while


_I was bored so i decided to make a little story as a little Lalu inside of im more of a nalu but since there was nothing to do I just started typing random fanfiction.I don't own Fairy Tail._

_Lucy's POV-Guild Hall_

I was sitting in the bar where I was drinking my usual strawberry shake having a conversation with the retired S-Class Mage Miragane

"So Lucy,Any guys in the guild that you might be interested" Mira said leaning towards me.I felt my face heat up a little.

"N-no Mira!" I stuttered quickly.I saw Mira's eyes shine with a devilish smirk towards me.I felt my body tense up with the strange aura she was sending me.

"Now that blush is giving me the answer I was looking, so don't be worried." She said to me with her aura lowering down a little.

"M-Mira It's not like that" I replied back to her.I looked up to her and saw a tick mark on her head as she looked at me with a murderous stare.

"Whatever you say Lucy."She happily said and turned leaving me in looked like she was going to kill me and then just went back to her normal nice self.I felt my blush and my heartbeat returning to its previous stage.I sigh and sipped up the rest of my strawberry shake and looked at the noisy Fairy tail was Natsu and Gray fighting, throwing ice and fire all around the guild hall everyone was practically avoiding the particles of magic that was heading towards them...Well, some ice and fire was sent straight towards Erza's direction, who was eating her strawberry cake in peace.'

"CRASH" Gray and Natsu looked at where the loud noise was heard and then saw Erza looking down at her strawberry cake, which was now on the floor practically let out A murderous Aura and gave her signature glare towards natsu and gray who were now shivering in fear of the Great Titania.I already knew what was about to go down.

"..."She was quiet with her bangs over her eyes which darkened her she yelled "I SHALL AVENGE MY PRECIOUS CAKE BY BEATING YOU UNCONSCIOUS!? HOW MANY TIMES THAT I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO FIGHT IN THE GUILD HALL!?"

She Re-quipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and was about to send her swords to the two boys who were cowering in fear when he guild doors slammed was to reveal Master Makarov who was crying anime tears as he hold Laxus's coat which was wrapped up in a burrito form?

I tilted my head in confusion as the sight right before my froze in their positions from the sight they were seeing.

_Master Makarov POV-Flash Back_

_The Magic counsel wanted to speak with the 10 wizard saints and some of the masters of some guilds in order to hold a meeting about the magic I had laxus accompany me when i went to the counsel was hard but he finally agreed to come along with me._

_Time Skip-After The Meeting_

_The magic council meeting was over and we made our way back the the guild.I wanted to used the train to get to the guild faster but Laxus refused to speak the word that had to deal with was a Dragon Slayer after did not want to look weak, he was the almighty L__axus Dreyar after all, and he did not want to look weak from a stupid weakness._

"_Laxus!I say that we use the train" I huffed to my idiot grandson._

"_I already told you that i'm not using a damn train to go I cant even use my magic to get back since there were so many complaints about power outages and blackouts because of it old man."Laxus replied with an annoyed tone as he walked right into the forest to get back to the guild hall._

"_Fine" i mumbled before I started to walk next to him as we made our way deeper into the forest._

_Time Skip-1 Hour_

_We kept walking through the forest for about an hour now in complete could had been through the guild hall by it was mutual to even convince when we already made so much process so far._

"S_o" I started to talk "How much longer till were at the guild" I asked him _

"_Another hour or two,Give or take i guess" He replied not making eye contact while still talking._

_He suddenly stopped in his tracks and walked right into his back and fell backwards._

"_Don't you mind what was that about" I asked while rubbing my head_

"_There's someone coming our way old careful" He said raising his arm to stop me in my stood there for about thirty seconds until we hear some rustling in some trees and then a person with a dark cloak came out of the trees and landed about a couple of yards in front of we could say anything it shot purple darts towards luckily dodged the attacks and looked at the clocked person._

"_Oi what the hell was that for!" Laxus yelled at the cloaked figure,_

"_I would not get me mad lightning freak" the figure smirked and Laxus's lightning was visible on his body as a ticked mark appeared on his he shot lightning at the figure.,_

"_LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR" Laxus yelled and a beam of lightning was shot towards the figure but it dogged his attack._

"_Now you have done it" The figure smirked and snapped his fingers and then a black sphere was visible surrounding Laxus._

"_Laxus!" I yelled at the darkness was as the cloaked figure was also gone in a flash.I looked at the direction that Laxus was but I only saw his clothes and his coat on the ground.I ran towards it and picked it up thinking that he was the i saw a lump on his eyebrow raised and lifted the shirt and to only see a little child with blonde hair and a scar on his was indeed...Laxus._

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled remembering all the horrible experiences that i had raising laxus.I was really in deep trouble._

"_I can't go through that again. I'm to old!" I i heard a giggle coming from the boy who was completely naked as his normal clothes.I picked him along with his clothes and ran through the forest to the fairy guild hall.I ran until i got there holding the young Laxus who was wrapped in his coat in my i opened the doors._

_Third POV-Guild Hall_

There was the guild master holding a small blonde child enough to look 3 or 5? Or younger?Everyone was in shock until happy broke the silence

"Master I never knew you had another grandson" Happy snickered as he floated to Makarovs height.

"THIS IS LAXUS YOU IDIOT" He exclaimed pointing to the boy in his guild was even in more shock until they broke off with questions and statements.

"What the hell happened master!"

"Aww he looks so cute!"

"WHAT THE HELL"

"WHAT!"things like that were yelled all across the guild hall

About Two minutes of the guild hall yelling,things being thrown around,And until the mighty Ezra yelled "WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET SO MASTER CAN EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO!?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight of the almighty nodded to master and started to explain the story to everyone in the guild he had finish everyone was quiet until they were disturbed by the noise of a small child looked to see a naked was covered by his adult all thought one thing _Who will solve this problem now?_.

"My children I have some devastating news about Laxus's condition"Master Started and many gasped were heard all master sigh and the yelled "IM NOT TAKING CARE OF HIM.I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR A VERY LONG TIME WHEN HE WAS LITTLE AND I'M TOO OLD TO GO THROUGH THAT EXPERIENCE!?THAT'S FINAL!"

"…" was all that was heard as master put the baby and his clothes down on a table and ran into his office as a magic golden lock appeared on the was just watching it all happen

"WHAT!?" they all exclaimed across the guild cause small Laxus to cry even all sweat dropped and looked at him.

"MASTER THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM!? YOU SHOULD TAKE CARE OF HIM?! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER?!" Gray yelled at the door.

"I believe I can.I have a month supply of food,water and enough Sorcerer Weekly magazines to last that long" Master said calmly through the door.

Natsu moved into the crowd and looked at the small laxus and laughed "This is Laxus! Really?! He looks harmless there's no way he can be _that_ bad"

"Gihi. He looks so weak now!?" Gajeel laughed pointing at then bit his finger and Gajeel winced in pain.

"AHH-YOU LITTLE-"

"ANYWAY. I think he must be made master hide in his own office for crying out loud!?" Lucy exclaimed in fear of the lightning dragon slayer in this condition right in front of to realize that he was fast asleep due to all the yelling and confrontation in the guild members.

"Shouldn't we putting him a diaper and some clothes or do something? Lucy Asked. Everyone nodded towards her.

"I'll go get some clothes for him!"Mira Yelled right in front of laxus which caused Juvia to move in his put a hand over her mouth and said "Mira you should go quickly and make sure to get a diaper for him as well."Mira nodded and left in a blink of an eye to the guilds storage waited for Mira to returned and they all stared at The baby cooed up on the table with his normal adult clothing.

"So…? Gray asked the said "Who will be taking care of is out of the question that's for sure".

" " Erza said calmly.

"AHH- how did that happen" Gray yelled as he searched for his clothes.

"I guess that is true." Gajeel replied to what gray previously said."and his team are not took a mission a while back you know."

_Lucy's POV_

Everyone was discussing topics about who will take care of Baby Laxus.I stood in the bar seat staring off into the wall of the guild was already looking for a way to bring Laxus back to his normal states but nothing was coming to that smart brains of hers as she was reading with her wind reader sipping another strawberry smoothie.I stood in that position for like a couple of minutes until i heard something that I never thought would come out of Erza's mouth.

"How about Lucy would take care of Laxus until we have figured what kind of magic has caused does do well with children. I've seen her with children and she is the only capable one of doing so". I spit all of the strawberry smoothie that was in my mouth.

Then i yelled "I'M NOT TAKING CARE OF HIM" I yelled pointing at the in the guild hall groaned of what I had just whole guild seen how Lucy dealt with kids and it was amazing that way she could calm them down or take them a shower without running a marathon until they catched even took care of happy when he was sick and he was was very stubborn when he was ill.

I was cleaning the mess that I have made from the smoothie and that's when Mira strolled into the middle of the guild hall with clothing and a pack of diapers and went to Erza and gave her all of the things she had in her hands.

"There you go what you asked for!".Mira exclaimed with her tongue out making a cute smile.

"Thank you Mira I really appreciate it."Erza then turned to me with a scary glare and then said "Now. Lucy. I'm not going to Ask you again you will be helping with this ."she stated with a scary i could respond she grabbed me by the collar and laxus with his things and raced to the infirmary of the everyone in awe.

_Third POV_

_She's dead. _Was on everyone's mind.

Then Mira squealed "MY LALU SHIP IS FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN".everyone was just staring at her

"What the hell is doesn't sound MANLY!" Elfman yelled to his sister.

She turned to younger brother and said "It's my ship name for Laxus and Lucy, it just so cute!"she Squealed once again while everyone was whispering and saying things about what she just said,Just then Natsu and Gray started another brawl which caused many fights to escalate.

_Erza's POV_

I grabbed lucy and laxus along with his clothes that won't fit him and the ones that will from Mira.I was headed to the infirmary and locked the doors.I put laxus on the bed while still sleeping and turned to lucy "Now Lucy help me out here".She shivered and quietly nodded and walked to me.

"Do I have to put the diaper on?" she asked me.I nodded slowly towards her

"Of course, I don't even know what are _these_ things for" i replied as I pointed to the straps of the diaper while crying anime tears because i don't know what to do in this situation.I saw lucy sweat drop and chuckled nervously.

"I should know how to do able to defeat the most powerful mages that i've come across and can't do a simple diaper hit me for my penance!"Erza said while gripping her sweat dropped.

"Fine move aside I'll do at my demonstration of this." Lucy replied and went straight to watch carefully and memorized what to do since she didn't even know what to do.

About Five minutes have passed and Lucy turned to me "There,all done" she pointed to Laxus who was now fully clothed and still has been sleeping for about half-an-hour now.

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO PUT HOT SAUCE IN MY ICE CREAM!? YOUR SO DEAD ONCE I FIND YOU!?"

"WANNA GO ICE STRIPPER?!" was heard and knew exactly who it was.

"LET'S GO FLAME BRAIN?!"I heard Gray reply was then followed by many crashes,shattering,and yelling all across the guild hall which made the baby started to cry

"WAAAAAAHHHHH" The small laxus was quickly turned to lucy and she already knew what was going to went for the baby and tried to calm him down when Erza re-quipped into my Purgatory armor and opened the door.

I saw the guild members having a fight and saw many things being thrown around the was still not coming out his office.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP?!HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT START RECKLESS BRAWLING YOU IDIOTS" She gave her angriest glare while everyone stopped immediately what they were doing.I surrounded myself with a pitch black aura which made everyone shivered.I was attempting to yell but the doors opened to reveal the whole guildwas staring at them thinking how would they react to laxus in his present stage.

"why is everyone staring at us like that?"Evergreen started looking around the guild hall.

"Where is Laxus we have something that needs to be talked about."Freed took a step forwards to the crowd.I was going to tell them when there was a loud sound coming from the everyone turned they saw the small blonde running out of the infirmary giggling.

_Lucy's POV_

I was putting the other things for laxus in the boxes I found in the Infirmary when i accidently dropped a small container which made a loud thud on the ground.I picked it up and put it back and turned my head to see that Laxus was not in the bed.

"OHH CRAP!? IF ERZA FINDS OUT ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS, IM AS GOOD AS DEAD!?" I thought in my head as I started to panic.I saw my life flash before my eyes at the moment.I quickly left the room only to see laxus standing there while the Raijinshuu were leaning down to observing the small child while they were all sweating bullets.

"S-so what are you s-saying i-is that L-Laxus was turned to a C-child" Bixlow stuttered.

"Yeah that's what master told was so frightened that he locked himself in his own office can you believe that?Anyway we have Levy working on something that might be able to help."Natsu stated while his hands in his hair.

I looked towards Erza and she said "Nice job lucy,I knew i can always count on you" she Smiled at me.I just nodded and stayed quiet.  
I felt something tuck on my leg and I looked down to see Laxus with his arms up signing me to pick him he said something that made the whole guild completely froze.

"Mommy, Up!".I was completely shocked by his words and my eyes widening.I looked around the guild hall with mostly everyone having the same reaction as me.

Happy interrupted the moment of silence by saying "He Liiiiikes You!" he said with his paw over his mouth as he tried to not laugh.

"SHUT IT CAT!" I yelled

"WHAT!?" was yelled all across the the hall.

Everyone was saying that when one person yelled "MY LALU SHIP IS STARTING TO SAIL!?EEEEEEPPP!?".I turned to see Mira who was squealing with a camera in her hand then she fainted from the over amount of joy.

"Mommy! UP!" Laxus yelled again.I sigh and picked him up.I was about to say something when Levy the bookworm interrupted

"I FOUND IT" Levy yelled while a book was in her hand

_Levy's POV_

I was looking through some books that had dealt with dark magic and what spell should had done this.I was reading through the book when i came across a dark spell that would turn someone to a child.I got excited because I knew i found it.I quickly got up and stood on chair.

"I FOUND IT" I yelled while I was still holding the book in my hand.

"Well, what do you need to fix it?" Master asked coming out of his office.

"MASTER!?...Well there is no remedy for it says you will have to wait a month in order to return back to normal." I it was quiet for a couple of seconds until master decided to speak up.

"Alright, If that's the case then Lucy."He turned and pointed to lucy who was holding Laxus "you will take care of him until then" he said calmly

"Well,looks like i can't win this argument" she mumbled back to master.

_Time skip Third POV_

After all that happened lucy let Laxus play with the exceeds and with were running all around the guild playing other guild members also talked to laxus to mimic things that they said or the girls saw Laxus trying to take out his shirt, leaving the girls wondering why.

"Laxus what are you doing~" Lucy asked cheerfully. Laxus blinked at her and pointed at Gray who had no shirt on while fighting with 's face went pale and so did the everyone but Mira and Erza who delivered a punch to gray and was sent flying to the other side of the laughed at what just was getting late and Lucy grabbed Laxus and went to her apartment.

"Laxus are you hungry?" Lucy asked realizing he had nothing to eat nodded and went to the other room and she started to make something to she came back with two plates in the room she place them down and called Laxus to eat his meal which was pasta….She immediately regretted it….He made a mess especially on the walls which were coated with tomato sauce.

"LAXUS!" she yelled at him for making such a mess when she moved her eyes away from him for just one second.

She sigh and decided to take Laxus a was easy for her to get him into the went to the bath put the warm water and waited a Lucy took out the boys dirty clothes and place him in the got splashed by the blonde she was done she put his diaper and clothes on and he immediately went to sleep on her bed.

"Great" she said sarcastically as she went to the shower and took a hot stood there for about half a hour and the got out and put her clothes on and went to her bed since it was already sigh and covered herself with her she closed her eyes she felt something close,So she tilted her head and saw Laxus clinging onto her as he put his arms on blushed feeling her body going numb and her face heat shrugged it off and went to sleep with the blonde child clinging onto her.

_Time skip 1 month_

Lucy walked into the guild once again and she was first tackled by Levy who had important news to her.

"Lu-chan!" she exclaimed proudly "I did my calculations and i think Laxus is going to turn back to normal tomorrow in the morning…"she paused "So that's going to happen in your sleep and since you sleep togetherrrr…"she trailed off with her arms doing a rotation position and Lucy immediately got the idea of what she was trying to tell her since he was returning to normal his clothes would probably rip and she will find him naked hugging her in his even blushed at the thought of the happening.

"O-okay so w-what am i going to do?Lucy asked to her best friend

"I already thought about it and shared it with the master he has agreed to let Laxus stay in his home to avoid the you should not worry about it we have Laxus to agree to spent the night in his grandfather's home."Levy started with a nodded and sigh with relief.

"EEEEEAAAAAAPPPPP" Someone squealed lucy and levy turned their to see a bunch of people at the to friends looked at eachother sweat dropping and already knew this was Mira's both walked over to the bar only to see many people looking at a photo book of Lucy and Laxus pictures of them together and even in her home?Lucy's face immediately blushed of the memories that she made.

"MIRA! HOW DID YOU GET THESE!?" Lucy yelled at the bar maid with steam coming out of her head

"You didn't think that I will let this chance to make my ship sail out of my hands did you!"She exclaimed looking at the many pictures she had ones that they were sleeping.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE AT NIGHT!?HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN!?" She exclaimed back to the barmaid who was now smirking and was about to turn into Satan-Soul.

"I went through your chimney when you were asleep since your windows and door were locked "She said calmly as her eyes shined

"No wonder why everything was so dusty and a mess in the morning."Lucy sigh."It took forever to clean it all up".Everyone sweat dropped about what Mira did.

_Time skip next morning Laxus's POV_

I woke up in my room and found myself in my birthday mind went crazy for a couple of seconds before regaining my thoughts.I felt so tired but I had to get ready to go to the i got up from my room and went straight to the shower for a couple of minutes before getting out. I quickly changed and went out of the guild.I walked until I made it to the guild but I stopped when I was in front of the guild doors.I noticed that it was really no one was their.

"What the hell" I mumbled to myself as i opened the door to find the hall pitch black.I walked three steps before the lights turned on and everyone in the guild came out of their hiding spots and yelled "WELCOME BACK LAXUS!".It made my ears almost bleed from the volume of the then i remembered something.I saw many people celebrating and then my team walked up to me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked my team blushed a little looked at their dangling fingers.

"Youwereputonaspellandgotturnedtoachildandmadeacompleteembarasmentofyourselfwiththewholeguild."Freed said very fast.I raised an eyebrow at my team

"What?" i sigh and said "You were put on a spell and got turned to a child and made a complete embarassment of yourself" with that my eyes widen at what he had just heard. Before he could questioned what things happened,Mirajane yelled something

"OKAY NOW THIS IS ALL DEDICATED TO LAXUS BEING TURNED TO A CUTE CHILD" She yelled and she pulled a rope and the curtains opened only for everyone to see photos of what had happened during the time period.I felt my face paled and my teammates look up at me.

"That is what happened" Bixlow said pointing to all the photos which were filled with embarrassing moments of him as a child along with the guild were also awkward ones that were posted.I felt a slight blush when I saw photos of me and blondie.

"YAAAAAY! BLUE EYED BLONDE HAIR BABIES OR BROWN EYES BLONDE HAIR BABIES" Mira squealed very loudly before falling on the floor pointed out what pictures happened and the story behind everything changed from the moment for me and blondie.

Well when she came strolling into the guild hall a little later...


End file.
